Story on Ice: Ch 3 -Make Amends
by Smilingbrian
Summary: In this chapter, the team sponsor quits and Bill and Jack come to an agreement to get a new, more profitable sponsor for the team. However, his conditions are pretty steep including getting Johnny Sullivan to join the team again. Fortunately, thanks to Jack and sporting goods store owner Micah, Bill and Johnny come to an understanding and in the process, gain shy boy, Phil Maxwell.


Chapter 3: Make Amends

Bill is walking down the street and enters an auto-repair shop; he is then approached by a man named Vito.

"Uh, are you, Vito?" Bill asks the man.

"Yes, I am Vito, what can I do for you?" Vito asks.

"I'm Bill Packer, I'm coaching the pee wee hockey team you're sponsoring and you said you wanted to talk" Bill tells him.

Vito turns to Bill and says "Yes, I did want to talk, you're teams record is-

"0-7, Vito" Bill tells him.

"Yes, and that's precisely why I can no longer sponsor them" Vito declares.

Bill in shock asks "Why not?"

Vito waves his arms and says "its business, I can't sponsor a losing team, that's never won a game, it's bad for business. If people see me sponsoring a losing team, they may think I'm a loser as well. I'm sorry but I can no longer sponsor your team".

Bill shakes his head and says "You're going to regret that decision, you selfish prick!"

Bill then storms out of the auto shop. Bill then goes to a pay phone, dials a number and says "Hey Jack, it's Bill, I have some bad news"

Time goes by as Bill waits in the park, sitting on a bench, Hobbes is shown approaching him with a serious look on his face. Bill says "Hey Jack, how you've been?"

"Never mind that-what's this bad news you couldn't tell me over the phone, you had to have me come all the way here. Now out with it!" Jack states aggressively.

"I'll tell you when you sit down calmly, no need to make a respectable man like yourself look like a lunatic, Jack" Bill tells him. Jack then sits down beside Bill who says "I went to our sponsors, the auto repair shop, the boss Vito called me over and when I arrived he said he wasn't going to sponsor a losing team anymore, said it was bad for business".

"Oh, that's great, just great" Jack says. "Well, do you have any other sponsors?"

"No, I was hoping you could be of use for that, you had championship seasons, Jack. Believe me, I'm proof of that, you must have dozens of people who'd want to sponsor your team, what do you say?" Bill asks.

"I say, I'll try, it won't be easy with the team we got but anything is an upgrade from that auto shop but I'll do it only on a few conditions" Jack tells Bill.

Bill quickly responds with "Name your conditions, Jack".

Jack gets comfy and says "Number one is we change the team name"

"Well, losing Vito as a sponsor took care of that but go on" Bill says.

"Number two, the team name if not the Ice Hawks will be picked only if I like it and number three is my stars" Jack tells him.

Bill confused asks "What about them?"

"You play them together and if not, get those who play with them to be better, you understand? And also get Johnny back" Jack says to him.

"Alright, I'm fine with part A of that condition but why do I have to get him back, he's your player and he quit" Bill mentions to Jack.

"Well, he wasn't treated like he should be treated, that's for dam sure. See Bill, Johnny's had a rough life, even more than you know. I was like a father figure to him, taught him along with his friends but mainly him, how to skate, how to score, how to be driven to win-driven for success. Well, he went from a beloved, 1st line center who could score, skate, make plays to a third or fourth liner, centering the extras watching his friends play in almost usual fashion. Do you have any idea how that could hurt him? And taking away his "C", without even giving him a chance to earn it and afterwards being hounded by his so called teammates while being made a fool, being laughed at, how would you feel, Bill? How would you feel if you were him and there was a time where you were him? Well, those are my conditions, you think on it and let me know" Jack says as he stands up and walks away.

Bill thinks for a moment and says "Alright, you got your conditions".

"That's all I wanted to hear, see you around, Bill" Jack says continuing to walk away.

Bill soon leaves the park and drives over to a sporting goods store, he enters and approaches an elderly man whose sharpening skates. The man without even looking up says "Hello there, Bill".

Bill in surprise says "How'd you know it was me, Micah?"

"I only know you who enters this store with a vibration of concern around you, now what is it?" Micah asks.

"Well, I've returned home, am coaching a pee wee hockey team, my nephew is one of the players and I'm co-coaching with Jack Hobbes" Bill tells him.

"Really, that is interesting. He allowed you to join his staff of the Ice Hawks" Micah assumes.

"Not exactly, one of my players' parents made a complaint; declared that his team was outscoring opponents by a large margin and it was unfair. So the league representatives' divvied up his team with the other teams and Hobbes joined our team with a handful of selected stars for the ride. Our first game as a joined tandem didn't end well, we lost" Bill explains.

"Well, winning isn't everything when it comes to hockey, Bill" Micah tells him.

"I know but afterwards, my guys were at each other's throats with Hobbes' players and one of his players quit. Then after, we lost our sponsor, I asked Jack to find someone, which he agreed on a few conditions, including getting the kid who quit to rejoin" Bill mentions.

"Are you going to get him to rejoin?" Micah asks.

"I don't see how I can? He doesn't want to be there, my guys don't want him there along with his friends. And Jack said I gave him poor treatment, claimed I mistreated the way he should be treated" Bill explains.

"Did you?" Micah asks Bill. "Did you, Billy?"

Bill says "I suppose but what was I going to do, I can't give him or any of Hobbes players' special treatment, no matter how good of hockey players they are"

"I see but Billy, you must remember, these boys are use to playing for Hobbes and he probably treated them different than you would. Knowing Hobbes, he probably rewarded them with more ice time-more special assignments, which motivated them, drove them to be that much better. What did you do with them?" Micah says to Bill.

"Well, I put them in positions which they're not use to playing and for Johnny Sullivan, the kid that quit, according to Jack, I took away his "C", without giving him a chance to earn it, playing him with extra players" Bill shamefully explains as he just receives looks from Micah.

"Oh Billy, no wonder this boy-ah Johnny quit, you didn't give him a proper welcome, or a role that he's use to playing, a role that he's probably worked so hard to earn. In one game, he lost it all and he doesn't know why. Do you understand, Billy? You should because remember when you played, you were sensational, you set team and league records and that one year, Hobbes chose you to be captain. As it turned out, you weren't suited for that role and it changed everything for you, it ruined everything, you worked so hard to build, only to have it come crashing down in one season. Now Hobbes made that mistake which ended your playing days, don't let you do it to this player either" Micah explains to Bill. Bill looks at Micah, nods and heads outside.

Time has gone by, Bill gets out of his truck and enters an apartment building, he knocks on a door, the door opens and it's Camille Evans who asks "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Bill states his business "I'd like to talk to Connor, if you don't mind, it's regarding the hockey team" Camille pauses for a second, unlocks the door and lets Bill in.

Camille calls out "Connor, someone's here to see you!" a few seconds go by, Connor is heard leaving his bedroom and he says "Coach?"

"Hi, Connor, I just wanted to talk to you" Bill explains to Connor who sits down on the couch with Bill "Connor, I just want to tell you we lost our sponsor but Jack Hobbes is trying to get a new sponsor, provided we fulfill his conditions"

Connor confused asks "Conditions, what conditions?"

Bill explains "Well, the team gets a new name, the name is either the Ice Hawks or something in which he has to agree for it to be official. Also his players either play together or our guys need to step up their game and lastly I need to get Johnny Sullivan back"

Connor amazed by the list says "Wow, that's a lot of conditions but Johnny quit the team, Coach"

"I know that but that's what Hobbes wants, he says he was poorly treated by me and you guys. I'd like to get him back, he's a good player but I don't know how I can" Bill tells Connor.

Camille overhears and suggests "Well, if the kid doesn't want to play with your team, then never mind him! You have enough players to play, Bill. One player isn't going to make the difference. And I don't care if that's what this Jack Hobbes wants either"

"Camille, you don't understand. Jack and a friend of mine made me realize that what we did was wrong. I'm not trying to defend Johnny, there were times where he was asking for it but the treatment his friends and him were giving, how would you react if you were giving a negative vibe from the team instead of a positive one. And the way I treated him, made him feel like he did something wrong on the first meeting, took away his "C" without giving him a chance to earn it, playing him on a third line watching his friends play top line minutes. Having everything he had be taken away from him in one game. Well, I know what that's like, it happened to me too and I ended up quitting. Well, I'm not going to let that happen to this kid" Bill explains to Camille and Connor, who agree. Bill then turns to Connor and says "Connor, I'm going to need your help for this one, will you help me?" Connor nods his head and Bill smiles.

The next day, after school Bill drove with Connor and Bobby to a street address Jack gave them, they stop in front of a big, fancy house. Bill looks at a piece of paper and says "Yep, this is the address alright. Let's go" Bill, Bobby and Connor get out of the truck, walk up to the house and knock on the door. They wait quite a while until someone opens the door, it's a girl around 15 or 16, who says "Yes?" Bill pauses for a moment and says "Uh, do you live here?"

The girl shakes her head "No, I'm Kathy the babysitter"

Bill asks another question "Are you babysitting a boy named Johnny Sullivan?" She nods her head. Bill says "Good, I'm Bill Packer, I'm his hockey coach, I'd just like to have a word with him" the babysitter nods, closes the door and fetches Johnny. A few minutes go by and Johnny opens the door and his expression changes. "Hello, Johnny" Bill says "Can we have a talk?"

Johnny gives Bill a look and says "Talk!"

"Well, Coach Hobbes instructed me to get you back, he wants you and quite frankly I want you" Bill explains to Johnny.

Johnny unsure of what to say "Well, you can thank Coach Hobbes for his concern but I'm not sure if I want to come back with the way I was treated"

Bill nods his head "I understand that, I promise if you join up again, it'll be different"

Johnny explains "Even if I wanted to, I have an upcoming tryout for another team tonight, so I have to have dinner and get ready to leave"

"Alright, thanks anyway and if you change your mind, the offer is still open" Bill tells him. Johnny nods and closes the door, Bill leaves with Connor and Bobby. Bill is home, eating his dinner at seven o'clock when there's a knock on his door. He gets up, walks to the door and sees Jack Hobbes. He opens the door and says "Jack, what it is?"

"Come with me, we're going to the hockey center" Jack says eagerly.

In Jack's car, they soon arrive at the center, enter and go to one of the rinks, Bills confused asks "What's this all about?" Jack doesn't respond until they sit in the bleachers, he points to the tryout below and says "You see that boy in the hawks' uniform" Bill looks and asks "What about him?"

Jack says "That's Johnny Sullivan"

Remembering what Johnny told him "Oh yeah, he said he had an upcoming tryout for a team, how do you know about it?"

Jack turns to him and informs him that "He showed it to Banks and his friends, even offered them an extra permission form. I had a look when Banks told me about it and you know what I found out"

Bill asks "What did you find out, Jack?"

"Johnny's ineligible for this tryout, it's for 14 years and up, Johnny is only 12. I guess he thought he could get away with it" Jack explains.

"So, he's trying out for a tryout he won't make because he's too young" Bill sighs. Jack nods and they watch below. The candidates do all sorts of drills, Johnny despite being much younger impresses the Coaches who are running the tryout. It comes time to a scrimmage and Johnny is giving a rough time by certain players but let's his speed and stick do the talking, making plays, scoring goals. The coaches watch with eagerness, the main one says "I like that kid, he's got nice hands, speed, back checks, loves to shoot, make plays and score goals, what more can you ask for" the other coaches agree but the one handling the forms, comes across Johnny's and notices an error. He approaches the coaches and shows them, their expressions go down. They then blow their whistle and go through each player telling them they made it, we'll let you know, next time. When they call Johnny Sullivan to stay behind, Johnny does, while the others leave to get changed.

The head coach says to Johnny "Are you Johnny Sullivan?" he nods and the coach asks him another question "Are you aware that you're ineligible for this tryout?"

Johnny tries to act confused and asks "What do you mean?"

They already can see it on his face but say "You're 12 years old and for this tryout, you need to be at least 14"

"Was I not good enough? I can do better, I swear" Johnny says.

The coach looks at him "It's not about that, you impressed the hell out of me kid. That's why I'm disappointed you're not the required age"

"Can't you make an exception?" Johnny begs the coaches.

"I only wish I could but rules are rules, I'm sorry. You'll have to play hockey in your age group" The Coach says.

Johnny starts to shed a tear "Please?" the coach shakes his head and Johnny lowers his. The coach says encourage "In a year or so, if you still play like that, then you'll be a sure thing" Johnny nods and skates to the change room. Johnny afterwards waits outside sitting on a bench with his head down, when Hobbes and Bill approach him.

Jack says "Johnny?" having his name being called spooked him a little.

He looks at him in surprise and says "Coach! What are you doing here?" as he tries to hide his tears.

Hobbes sits beside him, places his hand on Johnny's shoulder "It's alright to cry, son. Especially what just happened to you?"

"You saw that, huh? I guess I should've known better, rules and requirements are what they are" Johnny says.

"Yeah but you were sensational, wasn't he Bill" Jack says.

"You were, I'd like to see more of that from you in our games if you still want to play with us" Bill with ease says.

"Well, I love to play, I never wanted to stop playing but how do I know it'll be different the second time around" Johnny asks curiously.

"I promise it will, you'll get those assignments and ice time minutes you desire and are capable of, you'll get a chance for the "C" but I can't just give the too you. You have to earn them, work for them, proof to me that you deserve to be on the first line, the power play, the crucial situations and a team captain. You proved it to Jack here, now it's time to prove it to me. Will you do that?" Bill asks him.

Johnny wipes the remaining tears, sniffs and says "I'll do it or die trying, Coach Packer" Johnny extends his hand and Bill shakes it and Jack gives them a pat on the back. Johnny is in the car of Hobbes and Bill, they're driving on the road.

Bill points and says "This is the turn off, Jack" they drive down a street, Johnny is confused because he doesn't know this part of town so well.

Johnny asks "Where are we going?"

Bill immediately says "You'll see" they stop, "Wait here, John" Bill and Jack step out of the car, approach a house, knock on door, Johnny looks with curiosity. He sees a boy coming out with another man and woman along with Bill and Jack, they motion Johnny to come over, he opens the door and Bill yells "Get your stick and skates!" Johnny does so and approaches the group. Bill puts his arm around him and says "Johnny, meet a new teammate, Phil Maxwell. Phil Maxwell, this is Johnny Sullivan" the two boy's wave poorly to each other, Phil being more shy doesn't really make eye contact.

Jack makes a suggestion "Uh, why don't you two boys go over on the ice rink and get to know each other, while we make a deal in enlisting their son" Jack walks to the hood of his car with Phil's parents, Bill calls "Johnny", who comes to Bill.

Bill says "Alright, this kid is skilled but he's extremely shy, make him feel comfortable, this is a stage in captaincy and leadership for you" Johnny nods and puts on his skates and goes on the ice with Phil.

Johnny breaks the ice "So you got a whole ice rink all to yourself, huh?"

Phil nods his head and looks away.

"Alright, let's get this out in the open, you're shy, right?" Phil fearfully nods "Well, there's nothing wrong with being shy"

Phil looks up and asks "There isn't?"

"No, I know lots of people who are shy, my best friend Banks is pretty shy, my brother is shy, even I at one point was shy, heck there are times where I'm still shy" Johnny tells him.

"Really?" Phil says with amazement.

"SURE! And look at how much I'm talking to you, don't worry, you'll come out of your shell, just give it time. Being shy doesn't mean you're weird, it means you're full of mystery, there all tones of information people want to know about you, I bet" Johnny says.

"I don't know about that" Phil says bashfully.

Johnny stickhandles a puck and passes it to him saying "You pass me the puck and I'll tell you something about me and then I'll do the same to you, go!"

Phil passes the puck and says "what's your favorite sport?"

"Hockey" he passes it back to Phil "What's your favorite sport?"

"Hockey, what's your favorite food?" Phil asks.

"Pizza, what's yours? Johnny asks.

"I like hamburgers. Favorite movie?" Phil asks.

"Too many, I like Rocky for a sports movie" Johnny says.

"Yeah, Rocky's an inspirational story" Phil says "Do you like school?"

"Only overachievers like school" Johnny says "You're not one of those, are you?"

"No, I just do what I need to do, hate being in front of the class though" Phil says.

Johnny nods his head "Same, like its bad enough we have to do a crummy assignment but to present it, that's a bit over the top"

"Yeah, hey…do…you…like…to pretend?" Phil asks.

"What do you mean? Pretend what?" Johnny asks.

"Like you're on the ice, its game 7 of the Stanley cup playoffs, less than a minute left and you score the winning goal" Phil explains.

"Yeah, I see where you're going, let's try it. Johnny Sullivan takes the faceoff, looks to his left and right, sees Phil Maxwell, his winger and nods to him. He gets ready for the draw, the puck is dropped and he wins it!" Johnny excitedly says.

"The puck goes to Phil Maxwell, he skates down the wing, and the clock is running out, the game is tied, overtime is approaching. He cuts in and dashes it off to Johnny Sullivan" Phil says.

"Who picks it up, drives to the net but is taken off stride, he goes behind the net and passes to Maxwell in the slot, Maxwell, lets it fly! HE SCORES! MAXWELL SCORES! THE GAME IS OVER, THEY WIN THE STANLEY CUP!" Johnny says as he and Phil raise their arms in the air and congratulate each other, they then receive applause from the bystanders.

"Very impressive, I like the chemistry, you were right, Bill, that kid does have skill" Jack mentions.

"Phil, welcome to the team, son" Bill says as his parents hug him and Phil hugs them for letting him play. Johnny, Jack and Bill wave goodbye as they leave. When they get to Johnny's house, Bill says to him "Hey John, I saw what you two did on the ice, you talked to him like he was an average, ordinary kid instead of a shy, weirdo. I also saw your leadership capabilities there, you keep that up with the other players and you may get that "C".

"Thanks, Coach Bill, thanks for what you've done so far" Johnny says.

"Anytime, son, anytime" Bill says as he reenters Jack's car, Johnny enters his house and Jack and Bill drive home in the night.


End file.
